Disgaea: Main Characters Unite
by Overlord Exor
Summary: This is my first story, hope you like it.  I don't own disgaea except some videogames.
1. Chapter 1

**Disgaea: Main Characters united**

In the castle of Overlord Laharl, it was quiet too quiet. Laharl the Overlord of the Netherworld was searching for his two loyal vassals, Etna and Flonne.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THOSE TWO!" "It been three days those two left, if their pissed off that I refused to give Etna a vacation and Flonne who wanted me to wear a shirt it's their problem not mime.

Laharl was eating all of Etna's sweets when one of his father's loyal vassals, Zommie the Zombie came in slowly to Etna's room. "Hey prince Laharl, did you know that Etna and Flonne disappear out of thin air? Laharl started to chock on Etna's sweets and turn to Zommie, "What do you mean disappear?" Zommie fell apart from Laharl's yell, "Yeah they just disappear and can you put me back together please." "Yeah sure, whatever after you tell me everything you know?

Meanwhile in Holt Village there was no one was in sight in Adell's home and Adell was searching for Rozalin, Taro and Hanako. Adell's parents are worried sick about them and heard Yukimaru, Fubuki, Axel and Tink vanish as well. Adell promise to find them and bring down the kidnapper no matter what.

In Evil Academy in Mao's Netherworld, Mao heard from Geoffery that Almaz, Sapphire, Master Big Star, Salvatore, Mr. Champloo, Rasberyl and her two lackeys Kyoto and Asuka are gone. "Who cares about them, they'll find their way back here." Before Mao play his SlayStaion 3, Geoffery said "Young master, what it's a plan to take your servants and brainwash them to overthrow you and take over the Netherworld? Then Mao just drops his controller and turn to his butler, "That will never happen on my watch, take care of the school for me Geoffery, I'm off on a trip

Vyers: What has happened to everyone the Main characters' know and love?

Laharl & Mao: I don't love!

Adell: But I'm in love with Rozalin.

Vyers: But the Dark Adonis Vyers will help them.

Laharl: Your names Mid-boss, MID-BOSS!

Mid-boss: I'm not a mid-boss, next episode of Disgaea: Heroes work together.

Mao: I hate, hate, hate heroes.

Laharl: Why didn't you vanish into thin air?


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 2: An unholy team**

Laharl: Where the hell am I!

Laharl was in a strange field with nothing in until two portals appeared and Adell and Mao came out of them

Laharl: Oh great, its Redhead and Four-eyes, what are you doing here.

Adell: Redhead?

Mao: Who are you calling Four-eyes, Shorty?

Laharl: I'm not short!

? : Calm down, calm down please gentlemen

Laharl, Adell and Mao Turn around and saw a sassy demon with purple hair and a man in celestian outfit coming towards them

Adell: hey I know

Laharl: What the bloody hell are you doing here; you're supposed to be in heaven and you're supposed to be watching over Celestia.

Lamington: It's nice to meet you again, Overlord Laharl.

Vyers: Aren't you happy to see you're rival the Dark Adonis, Vyers?

Laharl: No; and your name's Mid-Boss, you bonehead be proud of your new name.

Mid-boss: I am not a Mid-boss; I loathe the name you gave me

Adell: You gave him that name?  
>Mao: Mwah ha-ha-ha that is embarrassing!<p>

Lamington: Heh.

Mid-Boss: Not you too; anyway this isn't important right now, we summon you three for a reason

Adell: What's the reason?

Lamington: A Powerful evil force has appeared to destroy and conquer universe.

All three of them were shock to hear that and discuss.

Adell: I don't believe this.

Mao: Yeah, there's someone stronger than me.

Adell: Huh?

Laharl: Everyone knows I'm the strongest and most evil force in the universe.

Mao: What you couldn't kill a kitty.

Laharl: You want to die?

Mao: Bring it on loser.

Adell: Break it up you idiots, this not the time now; what's this got to do with our friends Mr.?

Lamington: Lamington, Seraph Lamington of Celestia, Adell.

Adell & Mao: You're the ruler of Celestia!

Mid-Boss: Please listen to me; you three have to defeat this evil with help from place you'll have to venture.

Laharl: I have to be with these two losers.

Mao: Hey!

Lamington: Do not worry I will send you to different places where your friend are and heal you when you need it.

Adell: O.k. let's do this.

Mao: New Places equals new experiments (pant).

Laharl: Fine but I won't like it.

Mid-Boss: Good, now listen you need to go to Melody Fields to find Axel.

Adell: What's the idiot doing there?

Lamington: Destroying it.

Adell: Huh?

Axel: Something's very wrong here.

Adell: Axel!

Axel: Axel the Dark Hero is destroying a world with his own two hands.

Mao: That's a shock.

Axel: He imprisons his own family.

Laharl: You make a terrible demon.

Axel: Next on Disgaea: Axel's gone mad; someone help me!

Laharl, Adell and Mao: who'll help you?

There you there go, I made up these things don't go complaining.


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode 3: Asagi's dreams come true**

When the three main characters arrive at melody fields it was beautiful, music note shape clouds in the sky, a soothing melody in the air and flowers growing like a marching band. Adell was relaxed by the scene when Laharl and Mao were gagging and barfing by it. "My eyes it burns, Where's a wildfire where you need one, It's that Love freak/Delinquent's handiwork around the Netherworld."

Adell slap his face by their whining "We got a mission here, get used to it." "Shut up human, I like your world turning into a Netherworld better then it is now." Adell lost his temper and pick a fight with Laharl until they all heard someone crying. "I hear a girl crying, we have to help her. Laharl and Mao look at each other with a with a who cares face and said "Nahh" Adell fell in anime-style to the ground, got back up, grab Laharl and Mao "You're going to let someone die?" "Yeah." "It got nothing to do with us." "She could tell us where's Axel!" Adell open his eyes and didn't see Mao or Laharl in his hands. "Hurry up ya slow douchebag!" "We can leave without you!" Adell saw Mao and Laharl run fast as a like two missiles. "Hey wait for me!"

The three badasses came to some clefts (Mao hates heroes by the way) they saw a girl in a white coat shooting demons while screaming. Adell and Mao's eyes grow wide in shock by this occasion. "Asagi!" "Her again!" "Who the hell is she?" Mao and Adell fell anime-style by his reaction. "You don't know her?" Adell was surprise by Laharl's reaction. "Her name is Asagi, a girl who was at the heart bank in Evil Academy looking for a game where she's the main character." Laharl's eyes open wide by what Mao had said. "A game where she's the main character!" Laharl look at her shooting demons with guns, blasting them with a bazooka, and setting them on fire with a flamethrower. "That must be one violent, bloodthirsty, inappropriate and dangerous game; I want her to be my vassal." For the first time in history Mao and Adell were shivering in fear by Laharl's words. Laharl jumped off the cliff without thinking and scared Asagi. "Wait I know you; you're that Overlord who's height and screen time was stolen!" "Yeah that was me and I like you to be my vassal." "Huh?" "You heard me BE. My. VASSAL." "No way little guy, I came here to get my revenge on Axel for ruining my part to be the main character on Makai Wars, but I ran into his family, who told me that some guy made him vanish into thin air." A boy came out of a cave behind Asagi with goggles on his head with black hair. "You didn't say you want to hurt big brother; big brother is the Dark Hero, Axel's Eternal rival." Adell sweatdrop by that commit and was surprise that Axel had a family. Then a woman with a little girl holding a baby, a little deathsaber and a baby crawling came out of the cave. "Are you friends with Miss Asagi?" Mao said "Of course we're no-"Adell slam his hand on Mao's mouth and said "Yes we are." Laharl didn't care; "Come on we're wasting time here!" screamed Laharl. "O.k. let's go. Laharl, Adell, Mao and Asagi follow the sign of Axel's concert was a lot easier then they think. Then they hear an electric guitar playing so loud it made Adell wanting a set of earplugs. "Umm you might want to see this?" Their eyes were scared by what they saw Axel posters, accessories and half-naked pictures of Axel. "This is disgusting!" Mao yelled. "Its worst then women with sexy bodies and big boobs!" Laharl screamed. "Oh yuck! And I thought he was full of himself." Adell said. "I wish it was about me." Asagi moaned. "Hello slaves; Here is your favorite Dark Hero, now scream in pain!" At least hundreds of demons tied up large and small were force to listen to Axel's music no matter what. Axel looked different to Adell's eyes, Axel had a cross around his neck, his hair is black, he buttoned his coat and it had white wings with a halo over his head. "Why is he dressed as angel?" Adell asked. "I am here to bring music to your ears about my god, "The Peacebringer!" The crowd screamed in pain yelling "No more!" "I'm dying by his music!" "Someone, an Overlord kill me!" "We have to help them by taking down Axel!" Adell yelled. Everyone agree and start heading towards Axel's Stage. Axel turns and saw some protesters on his stage. "Well, well, well if it isn't my eternal rival, the dean, the tyrant hunter and the fake main character." Axel smirks. "I am a Main Character; I was the star in "Prinny 2: Dawn of Operation Panties, Dood!" in my story!" Four sweatdrops appeared on Laharl, Axel, Adell and Mao heads. "How can you be the Main Character on that game when you're not a Prinny?" "I was a Prinny before I got my old body back; now that I think about there was a Prinny who all-most resembles like Laharl?" Laharl flinched by that remark. "A Prinny resembles like Laharl? Now that's scary to think about." Adell feared. "Impossible, there no way that's possible unless he's part human." "Yeah right like that ever happen." Laharl lied. "Really; Then you don't know this lady?" Two huge holy cross were lower down show Flonne and human woman in a white dress tied up. "Lovefreak and -." "King Laharl! Please don't reveal my identity." Laharl had shaken a little then nod. Adell and Mao were shock by Laharl's reaction. "Who is she, your mom or something?" Asagi joked. Laharl snap by commit, grabbed Asagi to his height. "Who squealed!" Laharl screamed with his face all red. A lot of mouths drop by what Laharl just said. "That lady's your mom!" Adell freaked. "You're part human!" Mao fainted by shock. "No!" Flonne yell "She isn't Laharl's mother; she just looks like his mom. Flonne feels guilty about lying. Axel on the other hand started laughing uncontrollably. "She's his m-m-m-mom! Bwa-hahaha. Laharl snapped and said "METERO IMPACT!" a large meteor appears from the sky and Laharl jumped on it and laugh while unleashing his "Overlord's Wrath" attack. Everyone ran away by Laharl's attack, Adell carried Laharl's mom, dragging Mao for wanting a piece of the meteor, Asagi carrying Flonne running to live. Axel didn't notice the meteor because he was still laughing turn around "Oh shit!" Too late for the Dark Hero, the meteor's explosion left a huge crater, Axel climb out of the crater wounded and burn to a crisp "I-I-I lost." He falls down the same way when he got beaten by Adell. "Well that's that." said Laharl who was relaxing on a tree. "HOW IS THAT ALL THAT YOU PHYCO!" "You could have killed my 1.6 billion IQ brain!" "Laharl you shouldn't use violence, you could have talk it out!" everyone scream at Laharl. "Who cares I stop Axel's music for all of you. So you should be thanking me." A lot muttering from everyone saying he's right. "Now then let see this so called Dark Hero so I can – huh?" Just then a white magic came out of Axel and vanishes in thin air. "Ugg my head; Huh where am I?" "You don't remember?" "No wild tribesman." _Adell growl by that remark._ "All I remember is carrying bags of treasure that I sole from Evil Academy." "You what!" Said Mao. "Then I meet this weird ugly dude who uses some weird spell on me." What weird dude? Ask Flonne. "This guy with a mug of a villain and a huge nose-hair mustache." Laharl's eyes were full of anger and Flonne's face is shivering in fear. "VULCANUS!" Laharl and Flonne screamed in rage and fear. Adell, Axel, Mao and Asagi ask "Who's Vulcanus?" "No time to talk; we're going back to Lamington and Mid-boss right now.

Flonne: Ex-master Vulcanus is back!

Laharl: I know.

Axel: Who's is that guy?

Flonne: Our fear is alive again!

Adell: Wait Alive again?

Flonne: A man so clever and evil it makes Mao has an average IQ.

Mao: What that's impossible!

Flonne: Next on Disgaea: Game Characters unleash their true powers. Let the power of love guide you.

Asagi: Hooray! I'm a Main Character again.

Laharl & Mao: Love sucks!

There you go please give me some new ideas from Nippon Ichi Software please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Episode 4: Nose hair Mustache Bastard Is Back**

(Written by Laharl.)

Flonne: Laharl, you can't do that!

Laharl: What? I just bribe the writer to write it.

Adell: Can you both just tell us who this Vulcanus guy is! Please?

Laharl: O.k. fine we'll tell you.

Flonne: Vulcanus was once a Arch Angel.

Mao: Yeah we got it but what did you mean alive back at the preview last chapter.

Laharl: That bastard tried to destroy my Netherworld by helping humans.

Everyone: Huh!

Flonne: He manipulates a man named Carter of the Earth Defense Force (EDF) to take over the Netherworld.

Mao: How the hell can humans do that? They're too primated to do that!

Adell: Hey! I now know why you hate humans but I thought angels were supposed to help people into a good path not a path to war.

Laharl: You don't know him like we do. He also made a pact with greater demons and tried to kill the Seraph.

Axel: An angel like him should be killed and wipe from existence.

Flonne: I also think he might have stolen my pendant when I was still an angel.

Asagi: And he steals from his fellow angel, he is worst than a demon of pure evil.

Laharl: Lamington here, punish him by turning him into a red flower as punishment for his deeds.

Adell: Now that cruel.

Mao: By the way, what happen to that pendant of yours?

Flonne: Oh I gave to Laharl and he's still wearing it.

A lot of mouths drop by Flonne's sentence and eyes stared at him.

Laharl: Flonne you idiot! You promise not to tell anyone that!

Flonne started to cry: Bwaa I'm sorry Laharl I forgot.

Adell: You wearing that I can't believe it!

Mao: An evil Overlord like you wearing a holy item from Celestia and still lives, you aren't a regular Overlord.

Axel: Please show me how you do it! So I can be the Supreme Dark Hero of all dark heroes!

Asagi: Here come Lamington everybody!

Everyone turned around and saw him with Mid-boss and the Human (Laharl's mother for all you readers).

Mid-boss: Everyone please listen, we found some of your friends.

Laharl: Squeal Mid-boss!

Mid-boss: I am not a Mid-…

Laharl's Mother: We have located Rozalin, Sapphire, Almaz and Tink.

Adell: Where can we find them? Miss…

Laharl's Mother: Call me Krichevskoy.

Laharl slump a little and Flonne grab his hand when no one was looking.

Krichevskoy: At an Alternet Earth where a hero defeated a demon general.

Mao: Aww man why a hero?

Krichevskoy: This hero fought hard to fight a human in a robot demon suit.

Mao: What! He fought a human in a robot!

Krichevskoy: Yes he fought him no matter how many times he loses; he kept on going until he wins.

Adell: He loses a lot of times and he kept on fighting, I'm impressed.

Lamington: Please help this hero and save your friends.

Laharl: Oh brother; anyway let's go

Everyone: All right!

Pirohiko: A hero will save and protect the lives of innocent lives from forces of evil.

Almaz: But we're not evil!

Pirohiko: Do not fear the invincible immortal hero will save the day.

Rozalin and Sapphire: Who are you?

Etranger: As long as the heroin will is the star of this story.

Laharl: I'm the Star of this story!

Tink: Next on Disgaea: Main Characters Unite; Overlords meets immortal. I hope for sexy women.

Noa: Like me. _Holding a bazooka to him face._

Tink: Help him princess!

Please review and do you know who the hero is?


	5. Chapter 5

**Episode 5: The Unlosing Team**

Seraph Lamington has sent our warriors to the Alternet Earth with the help of Mid-Boss and Krichevskoy. They landed in a dirty street with trash on the ground and graffiti on the walls. "Ewww, how disgusting!" Flonne freaked out. "This place needs to be cleaned up!" Laharl yawned "Who cares Lovefreak. We need to find the frog, that blond bitch and the stink-in couple." "Laharl!" Flonne screamed, "Rozalin is not a bitch!" Adell growled at Laharl. Axel looks at everybody and discovers a shocking discovery. "**Hey, we're all humans!**" Everyone stop on look at each other. "Ahhhhh, I am a human!" Mao stretched his ears. "I lost my tail and wings!" Flonne checking herself out. "I'm wearing a shirt!" Laharl screamed. "My coat's all buttoned up!" Axel freaked. Everyone except Adell and Asagi moaned in disgusted except Flonne saying how cute she is and Laharl. "Hey it's not bad being human." Adell explained. Laharl, Mao and Axel scream "Not bad! What do you mean not bad?" "Humans are weak inferior race!" Laharl growled. "Humans don't have any powers!" Mao yelled. "And worst of all their years of staying alive is a hundred!" Axel cried. Adell sweatdrop by their comments and tried to calm them down. "Wait one minute fellas, I'm human and I have powers. Axel said "Because you're from another world." Adell got shot by that and mumble a little. Asagi turned around and saw a lot of dictator signs of Queen Rozalin. "Ummm, guys look? They saw the sign and began thinking. "Who or what have done this to our friends?" Flonne wonder. "I don't know but we will bring them down!" Adell and Flonne, look at what Laharl and Mao are doing. They turned and saw them drawing on Rozalin's signs with mustaches, eye patches, scars, and word bubbles insulting her. Adell snapped "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" They turned snickering at the signs and Adell's face. "Bring the fight to us." Laharl explained. "It's much quicker for the guards to take us to them and kick they're asses. Mao summarized. They all anime fell by their acts. Then they heard a something from an alley. A man with a bandage on his cheek, with brown wavy hair, in a yellow jumpsuit with two belts, wearing gloves with an arrow on each of them and a long red scarf. "Hey it's dangerous on the streets, come with me quick." Laharl and Mao refused until Adell carried them while they're protesting. The man brought them to a house where a girl wearing a rabbit hat, a striped pink and white shirt, pink shirt, with a big pocket watch around her neck and a wimpy looking guy with shaggy brown hair, wearing glasses and a red sweat suit. "There you are. Where have you been, you idiot? The wimpy guy just sweatdrop by that comment. "Hey Etranger, you know heroes always help anyone in need, no matter what!" Mao yelled "I hate, hate, hate heroes." Mao's yell had stab Pirohiko's heart which made him fall dramatically in sadness. Etranger on the other hand kick Mao in the balls WITH AN IRON BOOT. "!" Mao screamed in bloody hell pain! "So you hate heroes huh? Well guess what, I'm the earth's heroine." Overlord dean Mao defeated. Everyone's eyes pop out anime style. "No you're not!" said Pirohiko "You're the earth's Super Baby!" Everyone look confused and stared at Etranger and Pirohiko. "It's true." She snaps her fingers turned into a baby with a big pocket watch around her neck. Everyone gasped except Flonne and Asagi who was squealing on how cute she is. Laharl shouted "Tell me, what the hell's going on here and where can we find this hero that's not a crapping, loud crying baby!" Etranger got piss off, turn back into her teen self and kick Laharl in the crouch when she saw him took out his Cosmic Blade from his scarf. "And I don't care if I kill a baby!" Etranger and everybody were afraid of Laharl except Mao still in pain. Flonne had to stop Laharl from hurting Etranger, so she tackles Laharl and unexpectedly kiss him. "!" "I'm sorry Laharl, I'm truly am." Overlord Laharl defeated. "He took a sword from his scarf! He's not human." screamed Pirohiko. It's true we're not; except me and Asagi." Adell explained. "How about we introduces ourselves; I'm Axel the Dark Hero, This is Asagi, That's Adell, This here's Fallen Angel Flonne, and the one you kick in the crouch is Overlord Mao and the other one is Overlord Laharl; we're demons." Axel explained. Pirohiko, Etranger and the wimpy guy's mouths just drop. "You're all demons" Etranger speak. "That means you're servants of Overlord Zenon's Daughter, Queen Rozalin!" screamed Pirohiko. Laharl and Mao got up so fast, took out their weapons and said in a deep demonic voice **"WHO IS WHO SERVANTS IS?" **Pirohiko wet his pants by them. Flonne pushed them back. "We're not Miss Rozalin's servants; we came here to free her and our other friends from an evil spell cast on them." Adell slammed his fists together "We also are looking for a hero that can help us." Pirohiko's eyes glimmers with star say no more, we have the hero you're looking for!" "Who?" everyone asked at the same time. "This guy!" Pirohiko pointed at the wimpy guy. Laharl, Adell, Mao, Axel and Asagi say with an unsatisfying face "You're kidding right?" "No I'm not; Show them Absolute Victory Unlosing Ranger!" Pirohiko screamed. The wimpy guy had shown his belt which morphs him into a hero with an orange face glass shield, in red and white clothes with a red cape. Everyone had a sweat drop on their heads except Flonne who had flames out of her eyes. "That's right the guy is the Absolute Victory Unlosing Ranger, though he may lose, he get back up and gets stronger after every defeated." Pirohiko explain. The Unlosing Ranger sweat drop by that remark. "And he will help you on your heroic quest!" Mao, Laharl Axel and Asagi slapped their own faces "We're SCREWED!"

Pirohiko: Way of the hero: Making a team. When a hero can't defeat a boss alone, he always has his allies, partners and friends to help him.

Laharl & Mao: I prefer vassals/servants

Flonne: Don't interrupt him!

Pirohiko: A hero will have allies even if he has to pay them!

Adell: Wait what?

Pirohiko: Even if he has to do mini quests for them by searching for certain needs and kill monsters.

Axel: That last part will kind of make you a dark hero.

Etranger: Next on Disgaea Main Characters Unite: Etranger the heroin saves everybody, come and watch me.

Asagi: But you're not the Main Character?

Etranger: Who cares!

Laharl & Flonne: Are you related to Etna?

There you go, to those who didn't get my question from the last chapter, it was The Unlosing Ranger from Z.H.P. (Zetta Hero Project) Absolute Victory Unlosing Ranger VS Demon General Darkdeath Evilman for the PSP. If you have a PSP go out and play it to see for yourself. P.S. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Please forgive me for the wait. I had some problems with my laptop.

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 6: Bizzaro Disgaea<strong>

Our group Team Disgaea was transported on a floating platform over a pink planet that resemble like earth. On the platform were some humans in black wearing a mask, a green with white strips dragon, a cat girl with a bell around her neck, a harpy with red feathers, a transporter, a giant plasma screen and six buildings.

"Where the hell are we?" Laharl shouted. "You guys are on the World Hero Society (WHS) young man. Said a woman with a busty chest, in a skimpy outfit with a shark's head hat. Laharl fell down in a slow motion "I. Can't. Stand. Sexy. Women." "LAHARL" Flonne screamed. "I forgot you hate women with sexy bodies" Etranger sweatdropped "He is so pathetic!" Pirohiko quickly defended him "Hey, maybe he has a trauma against woman with sexy bodies, like seeing a horror movie at a young age or when someone you love die from sickness." Adell and Asagi scratched his head and agreed with Pirohiko. Axel and Mao on the other hand disagree.

"Well now until the little boy wakes up let me introduce myself. I am Noa Daikokudo, the instructor to heroes." Mao's eyes opened wide "You are a teacher to heroes?" Mao's face went into a creepy look. "(Huff) (huff) if I kill you then there will be no more heroes and I can dissect you so it won't happen." Pirohiko, Etranger, Adell and Flonne grabbed him to stop his actions. "Don't do it, my master was once a dictator to an evil organization and can take you down with a flick of her fingers." Everybody except Laharl who was still knock-out jaws dropped. "Why you give up on being a dictator for being an instructor?" Mao screamed. "A Dark Hero like me doesn't need an instructor like you Miss Daikokudo." Axel explained. "Hey! Can we please know why we are here? Asked Asagi. "Oh right. Well we're over Bizzaro Earth a world similar to Regular Earth. I think if we find the Bizzaro counterparts of your friends and change their ways." Explained Etranger. Adell question "What about Bizzaro counterparts of us?" "That's not important right now; if you meet them don't kill them or you die." Everybody sweatdropped. "I have the perfect dungeon to meet your Bizzaro friends but I can only send 5 people there." Laharl got back up "I'm going; I got a score to settle with that Blond Bimbo!" Laharl growled. "I'm going too; Tink and Rozalin are my friends and I'm the only one can stop Laharl and Rozalin's other half Overlord Zenon." Adell explained. "I'm also going since Almaz is my servant and his psycho wife would kill me with a chainsaw if I don't." said Mao. "The Unlosing Ranger and I Pirohiko Ichimonji will also go; a hero will help anyone in need of help." Mao moaned since he has to work with a hero, Adell accept their offer, and Laharl doesn't care if they get in his way. "Hey, I am the heroin of the earth; I should go, not the former Unlosing Ranger!" "Stop whining Etranger, it's the only way to keep Laharl from killing you!" "HEY!" "Very well, I send Laharl, Adell, Mao, Pirohiko and the Unlosing Ranger to this dungeon."

**A Dungeon Fit For An Overlord And Royal Couple **

**[Target Information]**

**Rozalin. Age: 17 Tink. Age: 15 Both Demons**

**Almaz von Almadine Adament. Age: 18 Sapphire Rhodonite. Age 17 Both Humans, Married**

This dungeon looks like the Netherworld? My kind of place. Mao drooled.

**Each group was attack by two men calling themselves Overlord Zenon and Super Hero Aurum's Dark God, cast a spell to make them their slaves when Tyrant Overlord Baal ask for help. No other data available.**

"TYRANT OVERLORD BAAL?" Laharl, Adell and Mao screamed in shock, anger and surprise. "Do you him?" Laharl grab Pirohiko "Of course, we know him. He's -"

Adell covered Laharl's mouth "There's no time for this. We have to save our friends. Let's go." Everyone went down stairs to the next the floors. ("Hey you asshole, why is our levels 1?" "Oh that's easy in this world your total level is at the WHS, while you enter a dungeon you have to begin at level 1 like the beginning of a RPG video game." Mao and Laharl moaned "Lame" "It's not lame! The Unlosing Ranger did it and is the strongest hero whose level is 1." "Double lame." "Just ignore them Pirohiko, they lived in royalty you know." said Adell)

After many floors, and bloody fights with enemies and each other, our warriors met some strange monsters. An orange zombie with one eye covered in bandages, a yellow walrus with a crown, and a wimpy-looking red dragon. The zombie turned around and saw our warriors. "Why hello there, it's nice to meet you. I'm Pirohiko Ichimonji. Everyone except the Unlosing Ranger and Pirohiko were shock by the zombie. "That's your Bizzaro counterpart?" Mao shouted. "I thought your Bizzaro counterpart was a human. "Who cares, let just leave them." Laharl growled. "That's not nice to say that. A hero must ask for help from the civilians for knowledge." Laharl slapped his face. "Fine. Can you tell me who your companions are?" "Oh right where my manners are? This one here is Super Boss Etranger and this one here is Main Character and his whole family fused together." Laharl, Adell and Mao sweatdropped by the introduction. "That can't be Etranger's Bizzaro counterpart." Adell questioned. "Yeah for once I the Mighty Laharl agree with you redhead. She too ugly to be her." Adell punch Laharl on the head. "Who's Bizzaro half is that wimpy dragon?" Mao asked. "The dragon is the Unlosing Ranger's Bizzaro Counterpart." "We can see the resemblance." The Unlosing Hero sweatdropped by the comment. "Excuse me for interrupting your conversation, but we must be going now." "Why?" Adell ask. We're going to free Rozalin and our friends from a strange spell like Axel." "Shhh! be careful not to say her name because if you do her guards will arrest you." Laharl and Mao grinned like demons they are. "Hey you blonde bimbo, you suck ass!" "I seen a Succubus with a larger chest then your!" Mao & Laharl swear and insult Rozalin as much as they can. (This was a lot from them)

Then a lot of demons and guards came out of nowhere. "You're under arrest for insulting Rozalin, Daughter of Overlord Zenon!" "You're under arrest for insulting Rozalin, Daughter of Overlord Zenon!" They saw the numbers, Strong demons, holding weapons swords, axes lances, gloves, staffs and guns, covered head to toe in armor with a bloodthirsty look. Laharl and Mao grin in delight. "BRING IT ON!" They all charge except the Bizzaro Counterparts. Laharl blast them with his OVERLORD'S WRATH, Adell hit them with his BIG BANG ULTIMATED FIST MOVE, Mao vaporizing them with his VASA AERGUN and the Unlosing Ranger fighting them even if he went down for the count with his POWER OF TRUST. The army of guards when down and the Hero, the Overlord, the Hunter and the Dean were standing on piles of beaten and dead guards. "HAAAhahahahaha, no army can take down the Mighty Laharl!" Mwahahaha, now I have new test subjects for my lab!" "Hang on Rozalin we're all most there!" "…" Pirohiko's mouth drop in amazement "That was amazing! Heroes and Villains working together to save their friends, that is the power of love." Laharl and Mao snapped on said "I don't love!"

They made it to the entrance of a replica of Zenon's castle after many battles and level ups with meat, cash, and weapons they collected and steal. (Laharl and Mao robbed some dungeon stores and kill the shopkeepers because they refuse to pay; Adell and Pirohiko gave them lessons it's wrong to steal which they ignored). They saw two guards with familiar faces. "ALMAZ, SAPPHIRE!" "Under orders of Princess Rozalin, Daughter of Overlord  
>Zenon, I Almaz, the hero; and I Sapphire, the wife of the hero. Will kill the intruders where they stand." Mao laughed " Mwahahaha you think you can defeat all of us?" "What "All of us"?" Sapphire asks. Mao turned around and sees four life-sized outlines behind him. "What! Where the hell did they go?" Sapphire snicker "The cute little boy told us, you will bring us down and leave you behind." Mao growled "<strong>THAT LITTLE BASTARD! <strong>Fine I'll take you both on." Mao charge at Almaz and Sapphire with his lance and some poisons, hammers, drugs, and confusing pans.

Laharl and the others climb up the stairs while slashing and punching some demon and bizzaro monster guards. Pirohiko worried about Mao "Maybe we should have help Mao?" Laharl said "No. Almaz is his servant and an Overlord must have a loyal vassel no matter what!" Adell sweatdropped "and Etna was once your loyal vassel?" "Shut Up." When they enter the next floor, they saw a red floating frog wearing a tuxedo with a lot of sexy female demons which Laharl fainted at the last second. Ohohoho welcome to Zenon's castle eh. I am Tink, Overlord Zenon's commanding officer. And you will all die at the hands of my sexy ladies (I can't do his French Accent) Adell growled, Pirohiko and the Unlosing Ranger got nosebleeds and Laharl was knockout. "Aww man. Not Tink's alter ego. "HELP! HELP ME ADELL!" They look up and saw a blue frog that look like Tink. "Two Tinks?" "Adell! My alter ego has split from me when the fake Zenon attack us!" "Don't worry Adell, the Unlosing Ranger and I will take care of them. You carry Laharl and save Rozalin from that spell." "O.K. I'll go with Laharl's strength and mine will be enough." Adell carried the unconscious Overlord to the nearby staircase to the top floor while seeing his two new friends fighting the red Tink and his servants.

While climbing the stairs, Laharl gain conscious "Oh, I hate women with sexy bodies." "I know I know you said that." "Why are you carrying me like a child?" "You were unconscious and I couldn't leave you when I need your help." "Oh yeah, you know I'll kill her when we fight her." "I'll stop you from doing that, I promise to protect no matter what." "Dumbass" "Bastard".

Adell then saw Rozalin with a dark freighting aura sitting on a throne chair. "I am a being of solitude. Who dares to enter my palace?" "Rozalin! It's me Adell remember?" "I am a being of solitude. All of my enemies will perish by my powers." Rozalin fired a energy sphere at Adell and was counter by Laharl's Overlord's Wrath. Hey Redhead, I hate to say this but let's take her down!" "But, I promise to protect her no matter what!" "Then save her from herself then!" Laharl shouted. "But-"Laharl grabbed him by his tie. "Look you failed excuse for a human. Do you want that other Zenon to win or not!" Adell thought for a moment and agree "I can't believe I'm saying this but you're right, we have to fight for Rozalin!" Laharl and Adell charge at Rozalin with the ultimate legendary fist and sword weapons. Rozalin brought them down with her powers and DARK LIBERATION. "Laharl and Adell groan in pain trying to get up. "I am a being of solitude. You fools cannot defeat me." "Oh yes we can, you prissy slut!" Rozalin or Zenon (in case you all wonder why I use Rozalin instead of Zenon, It's too confusing to think of a male Overlord's mind in a woman's body and no, I didn't steal it I swear) Laugh by Laharl's comment. "How, little boy?" "With a kiss!" Adell grabbed Rozalin and kiss her to distract her when Laharl punched her in the back with his BLAZING KNUCKLE. Rozalin went down; the dark aura left her body and disappears. Adell grabbed Laharl by his scarf, "You Little Punk! You didn't have to do that." "Back off Human, she won't remember like Axel." Rozalin got up and was a little woozy. "OW my back huh, Adell? Is that you?" "Yes Rozalin it's me." "Good now carry me back home" "What!" Laharl fell to the ground laughing. "HAAAAHAHAHAHA, you're a slave to that bimbo for the rest for your life!" "Who are you calling a bimbo, you disgrace of an Overlord!" "Who are you calling a disgrace? You got what humans' called Your First Kiss stolen by a human!" Rozalin blushed redder then Laharl yelling at someone and start shooting him and Adell. "Adell! You told him!" "No I didn't tell him!" "He's right! He kiss you in front of me, you disgrace of a princess! HAAAAHAHAHAHA! Rozalin was now pissed, embarrass and humiliated at the same time and chase after Adell and Laharl with her gun.

Meanwhile Pirohiko and The Unlosing Ranger had beaten Tink's red half and freed his blue half. "Thank you for defeating my alter ego and freeing me." "No problem the Unlosing Ranger will save anyone in need of a hero, Angel, Human or Demon." "For a wimpy person, you show everyone your true powers in you." "…" "Now I will find the princess, so we can all go- "Mad Woman, Mad Woman!" All three of them saw Laharl and Adell running for their lives when Rozalin came shooting at them. Tink turned red "Ahhhh! The princess is on a rampage again! Run for the hills!" They join the run for their lives." Get back here and let me put a bullet in your heads!"

Mao was panting for air when he finally beat Sapphire and Almaz, the deadly couple. "Lord Mao, Where are we and what happened to you? You're covered in bruises and scratches?" "Easy, I had to fight you and her by myself, no thanks to that bug haired kid." "Bug haired kid? Oh you mean that cute little boy with no shirt?" "That 'cute little boy' ditched me on purpose, you- "Psycho Princess, Psycho Princess on the loose!" "Stop insulting her and she might stop shooting at us!" Mao and the others saw the group running towards them. "You little bastard! How dare you ditch me?" "Who cares about you? We're running from a Psycho Princess with a gun!" Mao and Almaz looked at Sapphire. "Not her! Her!" Rozalin with eyes full of the urge to kill chasing them. "Get out of my way, you perverted Four-Eyed loser!" Laharl push him down and Mao got trample by everyone else even Rozalin (with a peek of her panties). "Uhh? Lord Mao are you O.K.?" Mao didn't say anything. "Let me try Almaz." Sapphire brought out the same chainsaw from the sophomore campus. "Princess? Is that the chainsaw you tried to open Mao's heart. Mao eyes open like a bolt of lightning. "Nooooooo, not again! You'll never cut me open!" Mao got up and ran faster than a Deathsaber with three legendary accelerators. "He's still fast. Let's go Almaz, I think Mao has the answer for why we are here." "Yes Princess."

Everybody was back at the WHS, (Laharl and Adell was covered in bruises and gun holes by Rozalin) seeing a group of people and monsters at a concert while Axel and Asagi were rocking out on their guitars. "Lord Mao, Where are we?" "I see you found your friends." They saw turn and saw Noa. "My, my only three of you are bruised; I was hoping all of you were in a bloody pulp and dragging yourselves with your hands." Everyone sweatdropped by what she said. "Adell who is this person?" Adell, Laharl and Mao spoke in perfect sync. "She is Noa Daikokudo, Trainer of heroes and Ex-Dictator of an evil organization." Everyone's jaws drop by what they done. "You may have stopped your friends on Bizzaro Earth but her demon army will destroy Japan." "What!" Everyone turned to the big screen and saw Japan with an army of red Rifle Demon with a thirst for blood. "AHHHH! They are from the Cavern of Evil!" "Even with my powers, it's impossible for me to beat them." Said Mao and Laharl. Axel then jumped from stage to in front of them. "Hehehe, this is my time to shine! The Dark Hero will save the day!" "What the hell do you mean?" Etranger ask. "Miss Daikokudo, send me to Earth, and I'll take care of the army." "You're stupid but all right." Axel jumped on to the transporter and vanish "He's an idiot." "He has no chance of surviving." Adell slapped his face but Rozalin was thinking. "Miss Rozalin, what's wrong?" ask Flonne. "Maybe Axel knows what he is doing." Everyone look at her with confusing.

Meanwhile on Earth. The news is showing the army heading towards the humans. "This is Medeia Lass with Geo Martin, coming to you live. We are seeing the army of Overlord Zenon, The villain who has announce her attack on earth. We are all praying for the Unlosing Ranger will defeat this Overlord." Then the camera was grabbed by Axel. "W-W-Who are you and give back the camera!" "O.K. Miss Lass, here you go and I'll introduce myself, just keep the camera on me. I'm Axel the Dark Hero." "Dark Hero? You mean a hero that uses dirty tricks to win." "That's right! And I'm Zenon's right-hand man (In WHS Rozalin shoots the screen and curse Axel for that lie) and I'm here to tell you all that you're hero the Unlosing Ranger and some allies from different Netherworlds has defeat him. Medeia Lass and Geo Martin hug and jump in joy. "The Unlosing Ranger and some heroic demons even though that sound weird has defeat Zenon the God of Overlords!" Everyone on earth yelled out in happiness. On WHS Almaz was surprise. "Wow, the Unlosing Ranger has a big impact to the planet." "Of course, the Unlosing Ranger brings hope to everyone even if it's a different person they light the hearts of everyone." "And I have no chose but to retreat." Axel pulled out a flute from his coat. "I knew it! He still has the magic summoning flute!" Adell and Tink was shock but everyone else was confused. Sapphire asks "What does that flute do?" Adell explained "It's a flute that controls monsters with low intelligents." Laharl asked in anger "Than why did you toss it away?" "I don't know how to play it." "I can't play it since Adell put it in his mouth." "And I couldn't play until a girl put her lips on it." Laharl, Mao, Sapphire and Etranger blast and shoot Tink. "Pathetic!" said Laharl. "Imbeciles!" yelled Mao. On Earth Axel played his theme song White Tiger, the music stopped the demon and calms them down. They look at Axel, tear a portal back home and return back to the cavern. "There you go 'One army of demons' gone, gotta run and here have my autograph." Axel jumped and vanished.

Axel was back on WHS. "So how did I do?" Rozalin shoot Axel in the chest. "How dare you lie about being my right-hand man whatever that means?" Rozalin yelled at Axel. "Hey! If I didn't the human will all die by a blood-thirsty demon army." "He does have a point." "Anyway, thank you for helping us." "It's all in the name of love." Laharl and Mao barf over the edge. "We better be going now, see ya later." Said Adell. "Wait!" Pirohiko stopped them. Laharl and Mao said. "What now, loser!" "That was mean. Please let the Unlosing Ranger help you in your quest." Everybody was shock to hear that. "What the hell are you saying Pirohiko? The Earth needs the Unlosing Ranger!" Etranger screamed at him. "I know but, 'A hero lends a helping hand to anyone' I think this is that reason." "But-""Don't worry Dangerama, Darkdeath Evilman and I will watch the earth and I'll tell your parents where you are Main Character." "…" Laharl yelled "That's his name?" Mao growled "It make perfect scene why he's the hero." Asagi crouch near a corner "I should have changed my name like that to be the next main character." Everybody sweatdropped. Rozalin walk up to Main Character. "Just remember that, I'm a princess and the leader. Mao and Laharl got pissed. "No way Bimbo! I'll the leader!" Laharl yelled. "You? You're too short!" Laharl snap and attack Mao with his sword and Mao fought back with his lance and Rozalin join in to kill them. Adell slapped his face. "We are officially screwed."

Pirohiko: You know there are all kinds of different Earths and Netherworlds.

Etranger & Flonne: Really, like what?

Pirohiko: Like an earth where the villains are the heroes and the heroes are the villains.

Almaz: That scares me.

Pirohiko: Or a Netherworld where Demons are good and Angels are bad.

Laharl & Mao: 'Shiver'

Pirohiko: Anyway it doesn't matter if they have the same goal. Way of The Hero: Having Allies can increase the hope and strength.

Adell: I like the idea.

Pirohiko: Even though you have to pay them to help you.

Asagi: How is that a way of a hero?

Main Character: Next on Disgaea: Main Characters Unit, The more, the merrier, I hope.

Dangerama, Darkdeath, Axel and Tink: You can talk!

Sapphire: Overlord Exor doesn't own any of Disgaea or ZHP.

I got some ideas from anime if you know it, try and guess please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Episode 7: A Big, Big Problem**

When everybody returns with their new ally, The Unlosing Ranger; only three people scene a present.

Laharl: There is someone other than Mid-boss, Lamington and her here.

Mao: I know this power but I don't remember?

Flonne turn around and saw five giant snakes from the ground.

Flonne: Ahhhh! Laharl, what's that?

Everybody turned and saw four giant fingers and a thumb though the ground. Everybody was on a giant hand.

Mao: What! It can't be!

Laharl: You know that hand do you?

Mao: Of course, I do. It belongs to the most powerful Overlord in Evil Academy.

Almaz & Sapphire: Lord Mao's Dad.

Everybody's mouth dropped by the shock.

Adell: We're on your dad's hand?

Axel: We're gonna die if he clutches his hand into a fist.

Mao's Dad: DON'T WORRY. I WON'T HURT YOU.

Mao: Dad! What the hell are you doing here? I though you rest in peace!

Mao's Dad: I DID. BUT AN OLD FRIEND OF MINE ASKED ME FOR HELP.

Rozalin: A friend of yours? Who is it?

Mao's Dad: I CAN'T TELL YOU.

Laharl: HEY! Where the hell are Mid-Boss and Lamington?

Mao's Dad: THEY LEFT ME AND GEOFFREY IN CHARGE.

Everybody in shock and confused: Geoffrey! Geoffrey?

Flonne: Who is Mister Geoffrey?

Than out of the ground (If you seen the Disgaea 3 opening, you understand) an old butler in a tuxedo.

Geoffrey: I am Geoffrey, young miss.

Mao: Geoffrey! Or should I say Superhero Aurum!

Geoffrey/Aurum: I see, you still can't forgive me.

Laharl: What the hell do you mean superhero?

Almaz: You see, Geoffrey is actually a human hero named Aurum who defeated Mao's father after Mao told him his weaknesses.

Adell: You sell out your own father man, you are the worst.

Laharl: I agreed, you should have killed him yourself.

Mao: Your not helping, my dad stepped on 19 of my stuff, even my SlayStation Portable with my 4 million game hours.

Asagi: How pathetic.

Sapphire: Aurum raised Mao to be the strongest Overlord for 200 years in order to fight him.

Flonne: 200 years? I thought the human life span was a 100 years.

Laharl: It is. When Humans are in the Netherworld, the time around them is different than the human world.

Sapphire: So that explains how my garden grew in a week.

Geoffrey/Aurum: I know we have some difficulty in the past, but I'm here to help you.

Sapphire: Then explain why you kidnapped us and the others.

Geoffrey/Aurum: I felt a strange and unknown present that went past though me, but I thought it was the wind.

Rozalin: It also explains how the fake Zenon that captured me.

Mao's Father: NOW THAT EVERYTHING, WE HAVE FOUND ETNA WITH TWO DEMON CHILDREN AND RASPBERYL AND HER TWO FRIENDS.

Adell: My little siblings, Taro and Hanako.

Everybody: Great, where are they.

Geoffrey/Aurum: Raspberyl is in Laharl's Netherworld and change his castle into a school on 'how to be well mannered and Etna change Evil Academy into an all girl's school on 'how to be sexy as Beauty Queen Etna'.

Everybody sweated a lot and look at the king and the dean.

Laharl: WHAT THE HEEEEEEEELL!

Mao: WHAT!

Everybody covered their ears by Laharl's loudest yell in pure anger.

Laharl: MY CASTLE IS A SECOND LOVEFREAK'S CLASS!

Mao: YOU'RE CASTLE? MY ACADEMY IS RUN BY THAT FLAT-CHESTED SLAVE OF YOURS.

Adell: Now calm down.

Laharl & Mao: SHUTUP OR WE BURN VELDIME TO THE GROUND!

Adell show fear to the two Overlords.

Almaz: What are we going to do?

Laharl: I'll tell you. We are going to my Netherworld and kick that Lovefreak the **II** out of my castle!

Mao: Screw your castle! My Academy is more important!

Laharl: Your Netherworld is a school! Everybody hates school! Who wants to live in it?

Everybody dropped their heads and agreed with Laharl (scary isn't it)

Axel: Uh I got an idea.

Laharl & Mao: Speak or be killed!

Axel shaking in fear: We could uh s-s-s-s-spit up.

Laharl and Mao look at each other.

Laharl & Mao: Good idea.

Laharl: All right anyone who comes with me won't be killed by me.

Mao: And those who come with me I promise I won't experiment you.

Everybody: We're screwed for sure!

Unlosing Ranger: … 

Flonne: Our castle has been taken over!

Laharl: Those lazy vassals at the castle didn't lift a movement!

Almaz: Evil Academy is now a girl's school!

Mao: I will burn the reek of perfume out my office!

Sapphire: And the owners have past the meaning 'Pissed off'.

Laharl & Mao: We're not pisses! We're ****** mad.

Rozalin & Adell: Next on Disgaea: Main Characters Unite, They Want Their Netherworlds Back!

Axel in depressed: Some of us are going be called Cross-Dressers by the Author by your comments, please choose anyone except Laharl.

Overlord Exor: I don't own Disgaea or any Nippon Ichi Software, please leave reviews for all my chapters.


End file.
